deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Mario-verse VS Sonic-verse/@comment-30294856-20161209021816/@comment-30794067-20161231063742
Paleomario66. Actually there is evidence. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FkHkbFWXGhQ skip to 5:46 then watch to 6:16 Eggman said that This creature will consume ALL existing timelines and time itself will collapse and disappear into nothingness. He also said that it is a transcendent life form that exists in the past, present and future. Defeating it here now would do nothing. He has an IQ of 300. He knows what he's talking about. Solaris's full power wasn't shown due to consuming the Sonic universe timelines in the Sonic Universe. If he can consume ALL EXISTING TIMELINES then I have no doubt that he can consume the Mario characters timelines as well. But he'll just consume the Mario timeline since Solaris is on team Sonic. Do you understand now? In order to hurt Solaris you have to attack it in 3 different time periods at the same time. No other Mario character other than Dreamy Bowser can stand a chance but he gets scattered by the time eater before he even gets the chance to wish/ break the dream stone. Even if Bowser(3-A maximum did manage to barely wish away the Sonic verse before he gets scattered it wouldn't work on Time Eater and Solaris since Bowser's(3-A)'s attack potency is Universe level via the black hole (Consumed the universe) and Time Eater's durability is Likely Universe level+ '''and Solaris's durability is Likely '''Universe level+ to Multiverse level (Temporal omnipresence makes him very difficult to kill as he must be destroyed in all time periods simultaneously to kill him through conventional means). If Bowser(3-A)'s wish can't take out Time Eater and Solaris then Antasma(4-A because no dark stone) can't either. And before you mention the Star Rod: ''' https://www.mariowiki.com/Star_Rod_(Mario_Party_8) Remember that the Star Rod from Mario Party 8 has not yet shown any true power aside from the fact that it is able to attack Bowser in the minigame Superstar Showdown. It's not enough to hurt the Sonic characters badly. https://plus.google.com/+ChanceSchulz/posts/8Ks5joXbAhf https://www.mariowiki.com/Star_Rod_(Paper_Mario) The Paper Mario Star Rod can grant all wishes BUT''' it is limited and it CAN'T be used in battle. We're not using Paper Mario and Archie Sonic in this debate. None of the Mario characters have Nigh Omnipresence like Solaris. Even though Rosalina can survive outside of the realm of existance she can still get hurt. After all she is human. Before you mention Dreamy Bowser, he is already sucked into the time hole frozen forever so he can't do anything and same goes for Antasma, Geno, Mallow and other Mario characters. http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:300703 Dino Ranger Black doesn't agree with upgrading Culex. Read carefully. Time Eater did put up a good fight against 2 Super Sonics while Solaris did put up a good fight against 3 Super Hedgehogs I can understand that Vs Battles website isn't perfect but they aren't biased. I also prefer CFC aka AnimationRewind's videos as he does better research than ScrewAttack. I can name a lot of ScrewAttack videos that are biased. Luigi Vs Tails, Donkey Kong vs Knuckles, Terminator vs RoboCop, Bowser vs Ganon, etc. Can Zeekeeper, Antasma, Culex and Dreamy Bowser time travel by themselves to 3 different time periods? If not then they CAN'T harm Solaris as he must be attacked in 3 different time periods at the same time in order to HURT him. OH WAIT I FORGOT TO MENTION THIS: The Time Eater can also control the Time Continuum meaning that only the Sonic verse can time travel, blocking out the time continuum for the Mario verse. That's gonna suck for Mario fans like us... Even if Zeekeeper is powerful enough to harm Dreamy Bowser he can't harm Solaris. I have nothing against you saying that Dreamy Bowser is 2B. I go with whatever Dino Ranger Black says since he knows what he's talking about and he isn't biased towards the Mario and Sonic characters. Dreamy Bowser is 2C for now until proven otherwise and Solaris is 2-B if the battle takes place outside of the Sonic universe. At least 2-C likely 2-B against Low 2-C? What do you mean? Solaris isn't going to fight against Erazor aka Alf-layla-wa-layla and Time Eater. They're allies to the Sonic verse. Even if Culex was upgraded to 2-C which is unlikely due to Dino Ranger Black disagreeing with upgrading Culex he still can't hurt Solaris since Culex doesn't have temporal omnipresence. And Time Eater can time travel to the past to avoid Culex's attacks after making time holes to scatter the Mario characters. Now it's Zeekeeper and Culex vs 28 Sonic characters due to removing Mephiles and Iblis from the battle since Solaris is already in the Sonic verse and I'm lowballing the battle to use JUST 6 Sonic characters including Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Time Eater, Alf-layla-wa-layla and Solaris. Sonic and Shadow in their Super Forms would keep Culex occupied then eventually defeat him while Silver in his Super Form can keep Rosalina occupied and can time travel to the past if she tries to reset the universe or use the Cosmic Spirit on Silver in which he can dodge by teleporting in Sonic Generations(3DS). Alf-layla-wa-layla can curse all of the remaning Mario characters with the flame of judgement then once the flames go out the remaining Mario characters die. If Culex did manage to kill Super Sonic and Super Shadow which is highly unlikely then Erazor(Alf-layla-wa-layla) can revive them since he revived Shahra in Sonic and the Secret Rings. Culex gets worn down eventually. Due to prep time Erazor will NEVER grant NOT EVEN 1 wish to the Mario characters. Here is the proof below: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T7wYOAqU180 watch from 0:00 to 0:14 Don't get me started on Rosalina trying to use the Cosmic spirit on Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Time Eater and Solaris siince they can dodge it. Sonic, Shadow and Silver can do so by using chaos control and also running at the speed of light in Super Forms, Time Eater by time travelling and Solaris because his durability (Universal+ to Multiverse) is superior to Rosalina's Attack potency(Universal+). I know you'll be asking for proof that Silver can time travel. So here it is: ''' https://www.mariowiki.com/Silver_the_Hedgehog Description: Silver the Hedgehog comes from the future–from a world that seems to have been laid to waste. He manipulated space-time to travel to the present where he meets Sonic and friends, and now he's putting his telekinetic talents to use in an effort to save the future world he calls home. http://sonic.wikia.com/wiki/Silver_the_Hedgehog '''TRIVIA: It is unknown how Silver travels through time in Sonic Rivals, Sonic Rivals 2 and the DS version of Sonic Colors. In Sonic the Hedgehog (2006), he travels through time with the help of either Mephiles, Shadow, or Sonic. In Sonic Generations, it is assumed that Silver is brought from the future by the Time Eater, though this is never seen. It is also never seen how Silver travels back to his future after the game. On one of the Sonic Channel backgrounds, however, Silver is said to travel through time by using Chaos Control. Rosalina and Silver should be excluded from this battle. Silver time traveling and Rosalina resetting the universe will bring this battle to a stalemate. A physical only battle beween Rosalina and Silver makes more sense. It'll take 3 or more Mario characters to attack Solaris in the past, present and future. Like you said that without Dreamy Bowser, Antasma(W/dark stone) and Zeekeeper they can't win. Since Dreamy Bowser and Antasma has already been scattered into the time holes by time eater then Zeekeeper is screwed and even if Culex is still alive at the time then he is still occupied by Erazor(Alf-layla-wa-layla), Super Sonic and Super Shadow fighting against him... You're a very Civil Mario fan Paleomario66. I like Mario more than Sonic but if Solaris wasn't allowed in this battle then the Mario verse wins for sure! But according to this circumstance Sonic verse wins this! I think it's fair to replace Solaris with Mephiles and Iblis in this battle.